The use of computerized medical devices and healthcare information system during evaluation and treatment of a patient is commonplace. Increasingly, computer-based technologies are finding their way into Interventional Radiology and Interventional Cardiology laboratories. This trend will certainly continue. An example includes an electrophysiology laboratory where physicians interact with up to five computer controlled systems, including but not limited to an X-ray System, a Electrocardiogram Recording System, an RF Ablation System, a 3D Mapping System (e.g. Carto) and/or an intra-cardiac ultrasound system. A physician must perform any intervention and/or treatment procedures in a sterile field and is heretofore unable to directly control these computerized medical devices or systems. Rather, the physician must rely on a separate staff member to operate these systems or utilize non-standard control devices such as a joystick or touch screen that is unevenly covered by a sterile drape.
There are drawbacks associated with the current control mechanism typically employed in a sterile environment. Having a staff person dedicated to controlling one or more computer-based systems by listening to the verbal commands of the physician, while effective, is inefficient for controlling these systems. Additionally, the use of a dedicated staff person dramatically increases the cost associated with treatments or interventions which is problematic in the current environment of reduced reimbursements from insurance companies and the overall desire to cut healthcare related costs. Furthermore, the use of non-standard control devices such as joysticks and/or touch screens which are covered by a drape also reduce the precision with which the physician is able to operate the system and these control devices have failed to gain acceptance in the interventional laboratory. Moreover, in order to gain proficiency with these non-standard control devices, a physician must spend a significant amount of time practicing using these devices in order feel comfortable controlling device while performing treatments or interventions on a live patient.
It is possible to position a conventional control device, e.g. a mouse, on a mouse pad near the sterile field and under a sterile drape. However, this arrangement provides a distinct disadvantage because one must ensure that drape is able to move with the mouse without slipping off the pad and exposing the mouse to fluids such as blood that may disrupt proper operation thereof. Also, controlling a mouse positioned beneath the sterile drape results in a compromise in tactile sensation, restricts the movement of the mouse and limits the location where the mouse pad can be placed.
A further drawback associated with the current control systems relates to the advanced display devices with high resolution display screens for displaying images associated with a plurality of different computerized medical devices and/or systems. There are no devices able to operate in a sterile field enabling direct control of these systems which are displayed for view by a physician during an intervention.
Therefore a need exists to provide a control system that utilizes a familiar control interface which provides an intuitive way to directly control a multiple different computerized system to reduce distractions to a physician during an interventional procedure which also reduces overall healthcare related cost of the interventional procedure. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems.